what am i?
by fairy tail and anime FTW
Summary: cry is a girl who would never tell a lie but that all ended when the zombies came and made her hide her most important secret from everyone but an 8 year old boy named fuon. though how long can she keep her secret when her old crush is the one trying to kill her kind? T for some stuff, probaly gonna end up with takashixOC. please read deechu !


**Hey, this is my first H.O.T.D. fanfic so please take good care of me!**

**so bascialy the sumary is about this girl named cyrstel but likes to be called cry. she goes to the same school as the gang but once the whole zombie thing, she found out something that she didn't know ever before that will forever change her life.**

**i will not say anything else but that. **

**NOW READ!**

* * *

i was walking down the street that was empty or almost empty since those zombies are still there waiting for a new person to kill. i didn't see where i was going and i accidently bumped a steel pipe on the ground and god did it make SOO much nosie! i winced at the sound and saw that the zombies started to slump to me so i grabbed the pipe and ran away.

"help me!" i heard a woman said, i turned around and saw that she was under 6 of them and she was trying to reach forward to me, she has dark brown hair and she was crying!

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried as one of them chomped onto her right arm and i heard her high pich scream, i backed up to a wall near by and covered my mouth in horror. there was blood every where and she was STILL looking at me! "PLEASE! I HAVE A SON WAITING FOR ME! I NEED TO GET TO HIM!"

i shook my head feeling tears run down my face, i gritted my teeth before running and slamming the pipe on the zombies head killing it stright on. i turned around and slamed it on another head and another one and a another one. by the time i was done the woman was barely breathing as she looked up at me.

"please, keep my son safe." she asked me with pleading eyes as i saw that there was a kid hiding behind a bush that was near by. i sighed and said

"i will keep him safe until i die!" she looked at me and smiled, the kid came up to his mom and wept, he has drak blue hair and i think that he is about the age of 8.

"fuon, please be a good boy okay. the last thing i want to do is to be worried okay since tomorrow we are going to the park together right?" the mom said rubbing the boy's back. he smiled and stand up.

"may i have your name?" the mom said looking at me, i smiled too before saying "tsukiko, crystal tsukiko or cry for short, mam."

"haha, thank you cry and before i go... could you make me not turn into _them_" she asked me, i nodded before saying "i wish for us to meet again," and with that i slamed the pipe on her head and her body slumped down. she was smiling. i looked back to fuon and he was trying to keep a smile on, i sighed before pulling the boy into a hug.

"it's okay, you can cry now." i told him and i felt water run down my shoulder, i patted the boy's back and broke the hug to look at him in the face, i put to fingers on the corner of my mouth and pushed them up so that it looked like i was smiling, the boy gigled a bit before smiling too.

i grabbed his hand and ran until i saw my vespa, i looked at him and he seemed scared, i looked down and noticed that he saw my biten hand. i sighed before putting both hands on his shoulders.

"fuon, i am immune to the bite! so there is no need to worry about me okay! i got this bite 10 weeks ago! though please keep me being immune a secret."

he nodded like crazy and without ado we jumped onto my vespa and zoomed out of that part of the city. "h-hey c-cry,"

"yeah?"

"w-why are the zombie's still after you if you are already bitten?" fuon asked, i though about his question and shurgged.

"idk, maybe they just want for my body!" i joked and i heard him laugh, i smiled before turning my attention back to the road.

* * *

presant

i was looking around the abandoned house checking to see is there is any zombies there and to my luck there wasn't! i gave fuon the signal and he followed and we both entered the house. we are currently near the exit of the city and dicided to cash in before leaving this place. i was soo greatful that the house we were in was still full with canned foods and water and the best part of all... the house was in the middle of a small pond!

i was about to go up stairs when i heard the sound of guns reloading and i tackled fuon to the ground and shielded him from the gun fires. though they quickly stopped as soon as they started!

"a-are you alive?" i heard a male voice said, from from in front of me and i qucikly got out a knife and let the cold metal scratch him a bit.

"does that answer your question?" i said to the guy before putting down the knife. i jumped back a bit keeping my distant from him, i heard him gasp a bit.

"are you c-cry?" he asked me but i scowled "how'd you know about my name?"

"don't you remeber? i'm takashi, you know from Fujimi Academy!" wait...

"your mean Komuro-kun?" i asked and he nodded i smiled but then i noticed the guns in his hands and frowned, pulling down on my jacket to hide the bite.

"cry-nee, who are they?" i looked down at fuon and he had his small police gun out pointing at Komuro-kun, i sighed pushing down on his gun. i ruffled his hair before whispering in his ear.

"no matter what, do NOT tell them that i am bitten!"

* * *

**how'd you guys like it?**

**bad? good? well i am proud of it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**until next time pepz**

**BROFIST MEH!**


End file.
